


One Last Date

by djidjibeoms



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djidjibeoms/pseuds/djidjibeoms
Summary: “So…” Daeyeol turned his head to Sungyoon, “this is it, right? The time has come. Once I get off of this car, we will go on our ways? Without looking back to everything we had?”Sungyoon nodded his head slowly. He tightened his grip on steering wheel, his knuckles turned white.Daeyeol’s voice started to tremble, “thank you… for everything. I hope for every good thing will come to you… to me… to us.” He tried his best to held his tears, “good bye, Sungyoon”





	1. 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first time writing fan fiction and English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if it's not that good. I'm welcome to any suggestion to improve my writing. So if you have any suggestion, please leave it on the comment section! To daeyoonist out there, here's my work for y'all! Cheers, xoxo

Sungyoon took a deep breath. He looked at the mirror. His outfit was like the usual; plain white t-shirt topped with blue checkered shirt and washed jeans. “It’s going to be a long day…” he whispered to himself.

It was Sungyoon and his boyfriend Daeyeol 3rd anniversary. Sungyoon should be happy about today. He _should_ be happy, but he knew he couldn’t. _Because today is the d-day_.

He walked out of his dressing room and put on his favorite shoes. Worn out pair of sneakers he got from Daeyeol as a gift for his first birthday since they were dating. Sungyoon took a long time to put them on. He didn’t want to go.

Once he finished tying his sneakers, he took another deep breath. “Let’s just enjoy this day. At least I should be happy today” Sungyoon told himself as he walked out of his apartment’s door.

***

Daeyeol sat on the edge of his bed. He was fully dressed and ready to go, but he wasn’t ready. _I will never be ready for this_ , thought Daeyeol.

His roommate, Jaeseok, came through the door and asked him, “hyung, are you okay? You didn’t look good. I thought today is your anniversary with Sungyoon and you two will go on a date. Shouldn’t you be happy?”

Daeyeol sighed, “I know I should be happy. But I can’t.”

Jaeseok wanted to ask another question, but seeing Daeyeol face he knew he shouldn’t. “Let me know if you need someone to talk to. I will listen.”

Daeyeol smiled slightly. He was grateful that Jaeseok didn’t ask another question. “Thank you. I will let you know when I am ready.”

***

Sungyoon took his car to go to Daeyeol’s apartment. Seoul’s street was so packed today. He listened to the radio as he waited for traffic light turned green.

Sungyoon’s mind was full of thought. He tried to recall every memory he had with Daeyeol, and without realizing, tears started to stream down his cheeks. He dated some boys and girls before Daeyeol, but no one had ever given him the feeling like Daeyeol did.

***

Daeyeol’s mind was blank as he sat on the bench of bus stop in front of his apartment complex. At that time, he heard honking sound. Daeyeol raised his head, _he is here_ , and he walked to Sungyoon’s car.

“Did you wait for a long time?” Sungyoon asked as Daeyeol fastened his seatbelt.

Daeyeol shook his head, “no, it’s only been two hours?”

“Hyung! I’m so sorry! Street was so packed…” Sungyoon checked on clock, “but I am not that late though? It’s only fifteen minutes late”

Daeyeol laughed, “No, you’re not. I was in elevator when you called me to get down.”

Sungyoon’s heart hurt, _I really like his laugh_ , but he forced himself to laugh, “hyung! You made me feel like a bad guy. Buy me coffee later!”

“Okay, okay. Now let’s go!” as Daeyeol stopped laughing, his heart began to hurt even more.

***

After their left hand got entrance stamp, they entered amusement park. It was quite packed since it was weekend.

Daeyeol looked around, “which ride should we try first?”

Sungyoon looked on his left and pointed out a ride, “how about carousel? We need to warm up first.”

“Okay.” Daeyeol held Sungyoon’s hand, “let’s ride carousel.”

***

It was lunchtime, Sungyoon and Daeyeol sat in one of pizza stall inside amusement park. Daeyeol laid his head on the table, he wasn’t feeling good after riding some extreme rides. He hates to ride such kind of rides because he felt like they ruined his inside. But he knew Sungyoon love them so he decided to let go of his preference today.

“Hyung, are you okay? You didn’t look good.” Sungyoon asked in worries.

Daeyeol lifted his head from the table, “I am okay, just a little bit dizzy.”

“I am sorry, hyung. I know you don’t like extreme rides but you still ride them anyways.” Sungyoon frowned in worries.

“No, no. It’s okay.” Daeyeol held Sungyoon’s hand, “I will be okay after some rest.”

Sungyoon tightened their hands, “let’s ride easier rides after this.”

Daeyeol just nodded his head.

***

Sungyoon and Daeyeol queued in Ferris-wheel line. It was a few minutes before sunset, so they thought it would be good to watch sunrise on Ferris-wheel before they go home. Once they got into one of Ferris-wheel’s pod, it turned to take them higher.

As the sun set and skies turned orange, they got closer to the sky. “It’s pretty…” Sungyoon whispered as he laid his head on Daeyeol’s shoulder. Daeyeol intertwined their fingers, leaned down and put his lips on Sungyoon’s, _you’re prettier than any sunset I’ve ever seen_.

***

Sungyoon drove slowly to Daeyeol’s apartment. He tried to lengthen every last bit time left for them, but he knew that no matter how hard he tried, it was beyond his control. It only took them less than an hour to reach Daeyeol’s apartment.

As Sungyoon’s car parked in front of Daeyeol’s apartment, they fell into deadly silence. None of them wanted to start conversation. Because, anything came after their conversation, would hurt both of them.

“So…” Daeyeol turned his head to Sungyoon, “this is it, right? The time has come. Once I get off of this car, we will go on our ways? Without looking back to everything we had?”

Sungyoon nodded his head slowly. He tightened his grip on steering wheel, his knuckles turned white.

Daeyeol’s voice started to tremble, “thank you… for everything. I hope for every good thing will come to you… to me… to us.” He tried his best to held his tears, “good bye, Sungyoon”

Sungyoon tried his best to stay composed, “good bye, hyung. Thank you… thank you for everything.”

As Daeyeol opened the door, Sungyoon held his arm. “Hyung… can we have one last hug?”

Without words, Daeyeol wrapped his hand around Sungyoon. Sungyoon placed his head in Daeyeol’s shoulder. He tried his best to remember this feeling. The way Daeyeol pat his back, Daeyeol’s scent, how warm Daeyeol’s embrace. He knew he would never get this kind of feeling again.

Just like Sungyoon, Daeyeol tightened his embrace. The way Sungyoon placed his head on his shoulder, Sungyoon’s scent, how Sungyoon fit perfectly in his embrace. He wished that he could stop time and stay like this forever.

Daeyeol loosen his embrace after a few minutes. He opened car’s door once again, “no looking back, right? Good bye, Sungyoon.”

Sungyoon nodded, “no looking back. Good bye, hyung.”

***

As Daeyeol got off of Sungyoon’s car, he wasn’t looking back. Sungyoon looked at Daeyeol’s back, and started to cry his heart out. He covered his eyes from looking at Daeyeol’s back, wishing it could lessen his pain. But no, image of Daeyeol’s back leaving him got clearer, and it hurt him even more.

It took him more than fifteen minutes to calm himself down. Daeyeol wasn’t around to be seen, so he started his car’s engine and began to drive. He cried alongside the way to his apartment. He wished that he was born in another family, so that he could choose everything by himself without anyone meddled in.

***

Daeyeol walked slowly to his apartment. He wanted to look back so bad, but his mind told himself not to. I took a lot of mind control to stop him from doing so. He wanted to blame fate.

He was born in a usual family. His parents owned chicken restaurant. He never felt he lacked anything, until he met Sungyoon. Born in one of influential _chabeol_ family in Korea, he was nothing compared to Sungyoon.

Daeyeol thought it was okay to date Sungyoon, but Sungyoon’s parents were against it. They thought he wasn’t good enough for Sungyoon, and he won’t bring any good to Sungyoon. No matter how hard both of them tried, Sungyoon’s parents never moved even an inch. They were given three years to date, and that was all.

At first, Daeyeol and Sungyoon thought three years were long enough time to date. They thought that their love would fade as years passed. But they got it wrong. Their love deepened as years passed. And as they reached three years, it was really hard for both of them to let go of each other.

Once they broken up, Sungyoon would be sent abroad to get his master degree. And tomorrow was Sungyoon’s departure. _He left for greater good_ , Daeyeol thought, _but here I am, with nothing left of me_.


	2. 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeyeol pull himself from the kiss, “I like you too.” Daeyeol smiled, “let’s date.” Both of them smiled at each other, Sungyoon put his hand on Daeyeol’s neck and pulled him closer for another kiss. Daeyeol threw Sungyoon’s jacket to their side and pulled Sungyoon’s waist even closer to deepen their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take you back to when they first met. A total fluff Daeyoon deserve

Sungyoon finished his soccer practice quite early today. “Hyung, where are you going after practice? Wanna grab some beer with us?” asked Joochan. Joochan was one of his junior in soccer team.

“Sorry I can’t join you today. Gotta go to library, I got assignment that due next week for Mr. Lee. I’m done if I couldn’t submit the assignment before that.” Sungyoon answered as he changed his practice clothes.

Joochan gasped, “Mr. Lee? Mr. Lee Jungyeop the scary professor from your faculty? You already got assignment in your first class in new semester? Yeah hyung you better go to library.”

“Annoying, isn’t it? And how do you know Mr. Lee and that he is scary? You’re from art faculty!” a little chuckle came out from Sungyoon.

“Hyung, he must be super scary that rumor of his scariness reached art faculty.” said Joochan as he pat Sungyoon’s shoulder. Good luck for your paper, hyung! Call me when you finished and want to join us”

Sungyoon put his sport bag on his shoulder and waved at Joochan “Ok, I will call!”

***

Sungyoon opened library’s door and looked around. It was nearing closing time and only some people were there.

One couple sat in the corner, reading book while holding hands. One girl with high ponytail and earphone sat in the middle, looking back to back at her notes and books scattered around her. And one boy wearing hoodie and round eyeglasses sat on sofa near big windows, reading a book. _A cute boy_ , thought Sungyoon.

Sungyoon decided to going through bookshelf to find the books he need for his paper. He found some books, and looked around to find a good spot to do his assignment.

***

Daeyeol had been in library for nearly three hours straight. He did some of his assignments and read his favorite book. He closed the book he currently reading and looked around. Library was quite packed when he came earlier, but nearing closing time, it was only him and another boy there.

 _Choi Sungyoon, prince of economic faculty_ , thought Daeyeol. He heard a few things about him. Came from famous _chaebeol_ family, soccer team’s captain, honey voice, people got crazy over him, which Daeyeol thought that he would be, because he is THAT gorgeous.

It seemed like he looked at Choi Sungyoon for a little bit too long, because Sungyoon lifted his head from his books and glared at him. Daeyeol didn’t know what to do and lowered his eyes. He rushed to tidying up his stuffs and went out of the library.

***

Sungyoon focused on his assignment and books, when he realized that someone was looking at him. He lifted his head and saw the cute boy was looking at him. Since he didn’t know what to do, he kept staring at the boy. But suddenly, the boy rushed to tidying up his stuffs and half-running to library’s door.

Sungyoon let out a little chuckle. _Cute_ , he thought. Some people told him that his first impression wasn’t good, because of his gaze. His facial features was a bit strong, and he was quite shy with new people, so a lot of people misunderstood that he was scary, when he wasn’t intended to.

***

Sungyoon woke up a bit late the next day. He stayed up until 3 a.m to finish his assignment for Mr. Lee. _And it hadn’t done yet_ , Sungyoon sighed. He picked whatever clothes within his reach and run to catch his morning class.

Once he reached classroom door, there was still a few minute before class started. He caught his breath, and walked slowly into the class. He scanned for empty seats. There were some empty seats in front row, but he prefer to sit in the back.

There was only one empty seat left in the back, next to a boy who wore hoodie. As he squint his eyes, Sungyoon realized he was the cute boy from the library. Sungyoon smiled, and walked to the empty seat.

***

When Daeyeol reached his morning class’ classroom, it was almost filled and only two empty seats left in the back. He didn’t want to sit in front row, he returned to college after his enlistment so he had to take classes with his junior. He didn’t want to be called old hag or that kind of things, so he decided to be less noticeable.

He sat in the back and took out his notebook and book he borrowed yesterday from library. Daeyeol was focusing on his book when someone tried to talk to him. He lifted his head, and he saw Sungyoon pointed at seat on his left. “Excuse me, may I sit there?” Sungyoon asked. Daeyeol just nodded and lowered his head to focus on his book again.

***

 _Is he mad at me or something…_ , thought Sungyoon. He had never seen him in his faculty before. _Is he my junior? Or is he my senior?_

As Sungyoon listened to professor, his eyelid got heavier. He couldn’t get his morning coffe because he was too late to even think about it. Slowly, his eyes closed and he dreamt of his morning coffee.

***

 Daeyeol was too busy to take notes from the board to realize that his professor was looking at his way. “For your information,” his professor said, “I don’t like when my student sleep in my class. Maybe your parents were too rich that you don’t need to study hard because you will get your parents’ company.”

Daeyeol realized that his professor was looking at his way and he was confused. _Me? I know that my parents have their own chicken restaurant but they are not that rich?_ He looked around and realized that Sungyoon slept beside him.

Daeyeol realized that it wasn’t him but it was Sungyoon who sat beside him. _Shit_ , Daeyeol lowered his head, _I don’t want anyone to notice me but the whole class is looking at my way right now_. He kicked Sungyoon’s feet and Sungyoon woke up in instant.

***

Sungyoon were about to drink his morning coffee when someone suddenly kicked his feet. Scene of his morning coffee disappeared, and he saw the whole class were looking at him. He just blinked his eyes, didn’t understand the situation. His professor just shook his head and continued the lesson.

He asked the cute hoodie boy who sat on his right, “what’s wrong? What happened when I slept?”

The cute hoodie boy answered in very low voice, “professor said he don’t like to see someone sleep in his class. He said maybe your parents were too rich that you don’t need to study hard because you will get your parents’ company.”

Sungyoon sighed, “oh, shit. Why he had to bring my parents into this.”

The cute hoodie boy didn’t answer him, he just smiled slightly. _His smile is so cute_ , Sungyoon thought.

***

Class ended quite early today, Daeyeol still had two hours before his next class. He tidied up his stuffs and got up from his seat when someone held his arm. He looked down and saw Sungyoon was the one who held his arm.

Daeyeol raised his eyebrow, “do you need anything?”

Sungyoon smiled slightly and reached out his hand for a handshake, “it seems like I’ve never seen you before. I’m Choi Sungyoon, class 2007 of business management.”

Daeyeol shook Sungyoon’s hand, “Lee Daeyeol, class 2005 of accounting.”

Sungyoon bowed his head in instant, “Oh, sunbaenim! Thank you for waking me up earlier.”

“Oh, no problem.” Daeyeol nodded as he walked out of classroom.

***

Sungyoon finally knew the cute hoodie boy’s name. _Lee Daeyeol, class 2005 of accounting_. He smile slightly, at least he would meet him frequently. Economic and business faculty wasn’t that big anyway.

He stopped in front of coffee vending machine before went to library again today to finish his assignment. He put coins and chose his coffee when suddenly someone hit his back and screamed in thick Busan _satoori_ right at his right ear, “HAENGNIM! I’M HERE!”

Sungyoon almost threw his can of coffee at the person out of shock before he realized who it was. “YA, KIM JIBEOM! YOU SURPRISED ME!”

Kim Jibeom just laughed wildly seeing Sungyoon’s response. “I’m sorry, haengnim. Buy me one too! Where are you going?” Kim Jibeom is one of his junior from business management.

“Library. And I almost went to hospital in ambulance because of someone surprised me.” Sungyoon smirked as he put some coins into vending machine, “choose whatever you want.”

Jibeom clicked the button of latte and picked the coffee can from vending machine. “Don’t go overboard, haengnim! Your heart is so healthy that a little surprise won’t hurt you. Thank you for the coffee!”

They walked to library together, “what are you doing in library, haengnim?” Jibeom asked.

Sungyoon answered nonsensically, “playing soccer.”

Jibeom almost choked on his coffee and laugh, “let me play with you, then.”

Sungyoon just let out a chuckle, and after a few minutes of walk, they arrived in front of library. “We’re here. Bye, Jibeom! See you tomorrow!” Jibeom bowed 90 degree perfectly and scream, “yes, haengnim! See you tomorrow!” which Sungyoon just shook his head and laughed in disbelief.

***

Sungyoon looked around and saw Daeyeol focusing on his notes and books. He couldn’t help but smiled widely. _We meet again, sunbaenim_.

He decided to sit in front of Daeyeol. It seemed like Daeyeol too focused on his notes that he didn’t realized someone sat in front of him. Sungyoon took out his notes and books and started to do his assignment quietly.

***

Daeyeol’s neck started to get sore for doing his assignment in quite a long time. He massaged his neck and did some neck-stretching. At that moment, he saw Sungyoon sat in front of him, it seemed like he was doing his assignment too.

Sungyoon raised his head and his eyes met with Daeyeol’s. They looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. Suddenly, Daeyeol let out a painful moan. _Stupid!_ Daeyeol bit his inner cheeks, half of it because he was so embarrassed and half of it caused by stinging pain on his neck. _Why does this happen in front of him!_

“Sunbaenim? Are you okay?” Sungyoon asked worriedly, which Daeyeol couldn’t reply with words. He pointed on his neck repeatedly, tried to let Sungyoon know that his neck is in pain. It seemed like he sprained his neck muscle while doing stretching.

Sungyoon almost couldn’t hold back his laughter as he got up from his seat to stand behind Daeyeol. He put his thumb on Daeyeol’s neck and started to massage the sprained muscle. Daeyeol wished that he could vanish into the air.

After a few minutes, Daeyeol tapped Sungyoon’s hand, “thank you, I’m okay now.” Sungyoon’s thumb stopped massaging Daeyeol’s neck. Sungyoon still held his laughter back, and moved to his seat. “Sunbaenim, it seems like your neck need a bit of rest, wanna grab some coffee with me?”

Daeyeol blinked his eyes rapidly, _Sungyoon? Wanna grab some coffee with me?_ “Uhm... okay. I will pay, in exchange for your massage before”

Sungyoon smiled, “thank you, sunbaenim!”

***

Sungyoon and Daeyeol waited for their coffee in coffee shop nearby. Both of them sat awkwardly facing each other. “Sunbaenim, yesterday in library- I think it was the first time I saw you. I’m sorry if I was a bit rude earlier in classroom.”

Daeyeol nodded, “it is okay. Yesterday is probably the first time everyone saw me. I just came back from military.” Barista called their name and Sungyoon got up from his seat “let me pick the coffee, sunbaenim.”

“By the way, Sungyoon.” Daeyeol raised his head to meet Sungyoon’s eyes, “just call me hyung.” Sungyoon smiled widely, “yes, hyung.”

***

Sungyoon and Daeyeol stood side by side in front of library. Rain was pouring so hard. They had been to library several times together, which was weird because Sungyoon wasn’t into books. _He wasn’t into books, but he went to library to meet someone who was into books._

Both of them got closer as they spent time together in library and class, turned out that Daeyeol took same three classes as Sungyoon’s. Daeyeol wasn’t that awkward anymore towards Sungyoon.

It was started as curiosity of each other, but it grew to something more, something better. Was it attraction? Or love? Both of them didn’t know the exact answer, it just that they felt good for each other’s companion.

Sungyoon reached out his right palm to the pouring rain, “hyung, it seems like rain won’t stop anytime soon. Should we just run in the rain? I parked my car just behind the building across”

Daeyeol sighed, “ugh, I just washed my hoodie…” he looked down on his hoodie, contemplating whether he should run or wait, “let’s go. I can use another hoodie tomorrow”

Knowing Daeyeol’s worry of his hoodie, Sungyoon picked out jacket out of his bag. “hyung, we can use this as an umbrella.” Daeyeol touched Sungyoon’s jacket and shocked, “isn’t it newest release from your favorite brand? No, don’t use this.”

Sungyoon smirked, “it’s okay. We will end up sleep here if we don’t go now, so…” he put his jacket on top of their head, “just help me to hold this.”

Daeyeol reached hem of Sungyoon’s jacket, “let me hold this for you.” He smirked, “I’m taller than you, you know.”

Sungyoon laughed in disbelief, “yeah sure my great Daeyeol hyung is taller than me.”

***

As they walked to Sungyoon’s car, gap between them narrowed down. “hyung..” Sungyoon’s footstep stopped, and so did Daeyeol’s. Sungyoon raised his head to meet Daeyeol’s eyes, “do you want to date me?”

Daeyeol’s mind went blank. _Sungyoon… want to date me?_ Sungyoon waited for Daeyeol’s answer, “do you like me, hyung? I like you. Even since the first time we met in library. But if you don’t like me then…” Sungyoon couldn’t continue his words, because shut him with a kiss.

Daeyeol pull himself from the kiss, “I like you too.” Daeyeol smiled, “let’s date.” Both of them smiled at each other, Sungyoon put his hand on Daeyeol’s neck and pulled him closer for another kiss. Daeyeol threw Sungyoon’s jacket to their side and pulled Sungyoon’s waist even closer to deepen their kiss.


End file.
